valera_players_companionfandomcom-20200214-history
Town of Maplelight
'The Town of Maplelight' This small town has stood for centuries, and is the oldest one in all of Sarenvale. At its centre stands a fountain depicting Athena, the patron goddess of Maplelight, and the oldest monument there. It has been destroyed and rebuilt countless times, and many speculate that a system of caverns and man-built tunnels lie beneath it, holding only gods know what. Grinning Devil Inn & Tavern The Grinning Devil Inn & Tavern is the biggest and only tavern in Maplelight. Owned by Melra, a friendly human innkeep, its a comfortable place, and sells wine from the local vinery, and ale from the local brewery. Their food is fresh, mostly bought from the farmers in the outskirts of town. A room at the Grinning Devil is cheap, but very comfortable. Morrow's Vinery The local vinery produces some of the best wine in all of Valera, and is exported all throughout the Kingdom of Saren. Maplelight's pride, the Morrow Vinery is their biggest source of income. Greg Morrow, owner of the vinery, is part of the town council, and as such, much of his income goes into making Maplelight a better place. Thurin Brewery The local brewery is valued highly through Sarenvale, seeing as the wheat used in the product being cultivated in the mineral-rich soils of Maplelight. While not as good as the dwarves ale, Thurin's Brew is still highly sought after. Temple of Athena The Temple of Athena is near the town square, where a fountain depicting the goddess stands. While not as big as temples in other towns, it still imposing. made of white marble that never tarnishes, this temple has stood for many generations. Its head priest, Father Luan, is part of the town council, and is a very charismatic and well educated man, yet very humble. Many monks, led by Iron-Fist Edgar, make the temple their home, along with some acolytes and two knights, Sir Frazir and Lady Regi. Regi is a tiefling, and has been in existence for only two years, while Frazir is a middle aged human, who's seen a lot in his life time. Jon & Junior Blacksmith Jon and his son, Jon Junior are the humble owners of the town's blacksmith. While Jon's wife passed away a few years back, the two men remain cheerful and outgoing, having gotten past this tragedy. While skilled in making most metal appliances, Jon and his son do not know the fine craftsmanship of armor, and their weapons are crude, yet useful. Ulysses' Leather Worker This small leather worker's shop is owned by Ulysses, a young man, in his thirties. While young, Ulysses has honed his craft, and is even skilled in making armor. Town Hall The Town Hall stands next to the Temple of Athena, and is much smaller. The town council consists of Father Luan, Captain Moodrek, Sir Frazir, Lady Regi, Greg Morrow, Melra, and Iron-Fist Egard. Together, they make the major decisions in town, and report to the King Valeros. Militia A small militia, led by Captain Moodrek, is present in Maplelight. While it is rarely called upon, it's sometimes necessary.